Residents Darkness
by Butterflyhater
Summary: Allen Walker is fighting with Neah in his head. His friend; not wanting him to fight alone began to help him. But are they really helping him or are they turning him into something worse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN D. GRAY MAN

Chapter 1: The Drug

The alcohol pad wipe my skin on my forearm. Before Komui inject the small needle into my skin, he look me in the eye. The injection only hurtled for a little while; it was the effect of the drug that got me.

It toke a minute for the drug to activate, and when it did I felt lost for 5 minutes. Then I felt distance from my body; like I was watching some one else life threw there eyes.

"Allen." Lenalee said worry lingering in her voice. She sat across from were I sat, staring at me with worry eyes.

I've been taking the drug that the science department made for me for 2 months now. The drug was suppose to keep Neah, the 14th Noah from controlling me. And it has been working, I haven't even seen the 14th in a mirror. But I also felt like I wasn't myself.

"Well we're done here Allen. You can leave now." Komui said nicely, patting me on the back.

Getting up I walk out of the room, follow by Lenalee. We made our way to my room were Lenalee drop me off.

"Goodnight Allen." Lenalee said worry line on her face.

"Goodnight." I said before entering my room.

That was 4 mouths ago.

….

Destroy, Destroy, Destroy… my head ringed with these thoughts. The moon was full on this snowy night, were the stars seem so near. I was ankle deep in the snow bed; I didn't feel cold from the ice cold wind that blew, I was actual burning with energy.

"Allen." Lenalee called, shouting over of the strong wind. A snow storm will be here soon. "Allen." Lenalee voice shake as I spotted her. She walk toward me around the fallen akuma body that litter the ground around me. "Allen we need to go." Fear and worry shone in her eyes, as she reach out her hand toward me

"Ok." I heard myself said, grabbing Lenalee hand I fellow her threw the fallen akuma. We met up with Kanda and Lavi before heading back to base.

I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror, shirt off I notice how much thinner I was, plus I was also a few inches taller. My hair had grown longer then I usually kept it. It now flowing over my shoulders, I seem to have stop caring about the small things. Finishing in the bathroom I put my shirt back on.

I didn't feel hungry even though I knew my body craved food. But I also stop caring for that long ago. The only time I ate was when one of my friends force me.

The only thing I care for these days was destroying akuma. It was the main thing on my mind, I felt like if I didn't have this need to destroy akuma my life would be meaningless.

I had to take the drug that the scientist made for me everyday. The drug was now call N.C. stand for Neah Control. I was completely ok with taking N.C. even with the side effects. Which were bleeding from the mouth, eyes, and ears. And numbness from some body parts, my left eye acting up when there no akuma nears, and my slow reaction towards people.

Walking towards my room Link stop me. He use to have to watch me all the time before I started taking N.C., now he visit ever now in then on Lvellie order. "Yes." I say annoyed.

"Lvellie wish for me to continue to watch you again." Link said. I stare at him before continue walking toward my room. Link following close behind.

"Allen come to Komui offices." The voice on the intercom said. So I change my direction and I headed to Komui office with Link still following.

Entering Komui office he seem he was trying to hug Lenalee and failing at doing so as she hit him. Kanda and lavi were there to.

"Link I didn't know you were following Allen again." Said Komui.

"What you miss me that much Link." Lavi said holding his chest.

"No," Link said before taking out a letter and handing it to Komui. Not reading it out loud Komui just shook his head.

"Allen have you eaten yet." Lenalee said getting my attention on her. She look worry, but these days she always look worry or afraid.

"No." I answer.

"Allen you need to eat to keep your energy up." Lavi add it in.

"Well he can eat when you guys go, I already told everyone else what going on Allen; they can fill you in on the way there. It a long way so I advise you to leave now." Komui said pushing us out of his office. We left in the hour.

It was 16 hours later when we arrive at or a destinations. A town that wasn't big nor small. We heard there could be someone with an innocent and were here to check. But first Lenalee and Lavi drag me to some shop to get food for me. So for 30 minute Lenalee, Lavi, and Link watch me stuff my mouth. While Kanda stood outside. Then we went to find the innocent.

Kanda went on his own while the rest of us stay together. I felt like auguring about it but I couldn't.

When a someone bump into me I realize I was lost in thought. Looking down a little girl look back up at me frighten. Then the little girl took off the glasses she had on and seem to calm down.

"Mr. your bleeding." The little girl said, touching my face it seem the little girl was right my nose seem to be bleeding. "Are you a pervert." She said. Taking my eye off the little girl I notice the crowd of people have thicken, and I had lost the others.

"Little girl do you know were the Fairytale inn is." I ask looking down at the paper that Lenalee wrote for me Just in cast we separate.

"My names Liza; not little girl." She said, "Anyway I do know were it at." Liza said Crossing her arms. My left eye activate, ignoring Liza I turn around quickly spotting a level 1 akuma. All of a sudden I got really excite. But Liza grab my arm dragging me away. All my nerves scream at me. I needed to destroy that akuma, but I continue letting Liza drag me.

"You seen it didn't you!" Liza shouted when we enter an empty alley way.

"Seen what." I stated but made it sound like a question.

"You seen the monster in human skin." Liza said. I stare at her for a long time. There was someone else that could spot akuma when they were in there human skin. "I know you did, your left eye went all weird and stuff so you can't lie to me." Liza voice seem depressed; depressed to be right.

"Yes I seen it." Her I grew wide with excitement. "But how are you able to see them?" I ask.

Taking out her glasses she hang them on her finger. "These glasses allow me to see people true form." My first though was innocents.

"Well thank you young lady and Allen for making my job easier." Both Liza and I turn to face Tyki Mikk.

"Run." I told Liza taking out Crown Clown I ran at Tyki.

"Now brother I'm in a little of a hurry here." Tyki said dodging my sword and going threw 1 of the ally way walls, and disappearing.

My goal is to become a better writer so please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Beside spelling and grammar; I already know I'm really bad at both.

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Gray Man

Chapter 2: Lost

I ran threw the crowd looking for Liza, I had to find her before Tyki Mikk. When I heard a scream I automatically follow it. The crowd didn't seem to have notice the scream. When I spot Liza relief rush over, but that was all forgotten when I saw the akuma dragging her.

With out hesitations I destroy the akuma not caring about the crowd. The people who saw scream and ran causing other to do the same.

Realizing that we were in the open I grab a shock Liza.

"Allen!" I heard Lenalee shout. Turning around I saw that she was running toward me. "I'm so glad your ok, we were attack by akuma right after we lost you… who that." I stare at lenalee before answer her.

"She's has the Innocent, and Tyki Mikk is here," I said as Link and Lavi caught up with Lenalee. "He's after her."

"No, I'm after her Innocents." Tyki said coming from who the hell cares with a bunch of akuma with him.

"Allen," Liza said in a shaky voice, I look down at her, she had her glass on again and she look afraid, but not from the akuma; of me. The same look Lenalee gives me at time, but I had a hard time trying to figure out why.

_ "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" _My mind became full of these word meant for the akuma. I began to shake and pain ran threw my body. Bending over I threw up blood. Standing up again, I ran at the first akuma insight. At that time all the akuma and exorcist went into action.

"Allen, protect the girl." Lavi said, it pain me to turn away from the akuma, but I did what he said.

I Shot forward toward Tyki with Crown Clown at the ready. Jerking back I fell to my knees then threw up blood, as well as tears of blood running down my eyes. What the heck was happening to me. Looking up I found Tyki looking down on me shock.

"Allen, we need to leave." Liza said grabbing my arm tying to pull me away. Tear in her eyes she pull harder when she notice I wasn't budging.

"Boy are you are right." I heard Tyki say, but everything seem to be hazing.

_ "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"_ The voice seem to get louder. I close my eyes, I was sinking, losing myself.

When I open my eyes again I saw that I was attacking Tyki, holding him off; Tyki Mikk seem like he was struggling. Closing my eyes again I felt something warm down my chest.

"ALLEN!" Liza voice. My eyes I shot open. I was staring at myself in the mirror, my eyes grab my attention first they were black, like an endless tunnel; Crown clown was also all black.

And the warmness I felt early was blood running down my chest, but it wasn't mine. The pain in my head was also gone; I felt calm in peaceful for first time in a while. Turning away from the window I was shock at what I was seeing.

Building were damage, citizen lay on the street dead and cover in blood, there was no akuma in sight. Tyki lay against a wall injured, Link lay pass out on the ground next to Lavi who was also down, Lenalee was on her knees frozen in shock, and Liza next to her. What happen here.

"Allen!" Road said jumping on my back. Turning around quickly I was able to block Kanda attack. "What happen here." Road said looking at Tyki then making her way to him.

I clasps to my knees as the pain came back.

"What wrong with your eyes Beansprout." blood spit from my mouth, I felt sick. The side affects never happen to me more than twice a day. Things began to become a blur again.

"What did you do to Allen." Heard Road said before I sunk into the dark bleakness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Noahs left almost taking Allen with them; if it wasn't for Kanda they might have. I was shaken with fear, but glad in the end that Allen when black to normal.

It was the little girls voice that that had drag my attention to them. Allen was keel over, on his knees; his head bent down. Tyki and the girl surround him. My breath caught when Allen had lifted his head, his iris where completely black and not there usual blueish silver color.

Brother told me that it was another side affect to the drug, but when he got like this he won't stop until all the akuma in the area are destroy. This was the first time he reacted like this towards a human, even if it was a Noah.

It happen so fast, when Allen grab Tyki and slam into the ground repeatedly before he threw him. Tyki was shock, but he was ready when Allen ran at him again. Blocking each other; Tyki and Allen sent ripples of air.

Allen face held no emotions, it was kind of scary but I had to keep reminding myself that this was Allen. Tyki and Allen were moving all over the place, I didn't notice Allen had the upper hand until Tyki was thrown to a wall; pass out.

Allen not interested in Tyki anymore; turn his attention to the akuma above his head. Allen jump up cutting them down. The frighten people who hadn't escape, were suddenly endanger when Allen went for a akuma near them. In the way Allen was going to swing his sword, would not cut only the akuma.

But then I calm down as I remember Allen sword didn't harm innocent people. Allen swung his sword; blood splash against the building. When Allen turn around to face the next akuma, the akuma said something towards Allen but I didn't hear. All I could do was stare at Allen who was cover blood,; his eyes completely black, as well as Crown Clown.

"Allen…" I whisper as he pass me; his face was void of emotion the same as it is almost always these days. I fell to my knees. He toke down akuma one after the other, not caring who he cut to get to them.

"Allen!" I hear the girls voice shout, I was in shock. Lavi and Link had tried to take down Allen but fail.

Turning back toward Allen he look like he was becoming back to normal; the way he was before he started the drug.

I sat on a couch in my brother offices. He had just left, telling me that Allen was lock up until they could find a better drug. Brother look tired, and tried to comfort me. But all I could think was that Allen shouldn't be put on a drug, and the fact that know one seem to care about the innocent lives that were taken today.


	3. Chapter 3: Puppet

Disclaimer: I Do not own D. gray man

Chapter 3: Puppet

I awoke on a metal table, the table warm from my body heat. My arms and legs bound to the table by a thin metal sheets. I could barely keep my eyes open to look at my surrounding, plus the fact that there was plastic cushions that kept my head straight up. The ceiling bright fluorescent lights was all I could see threw my half close eyes.

"Good your awake Mr. Walker." I heard Lvellie said, the next thing I knew I was staring up at Lvellie who was blocking the fluorescent lights. "Let began." Lvellie said putting something against my mouth. When I breath in to it air shot back into my mouth.

The metal table began to lower, a liquid substance that resemble water surround me, the substance was thicker and smoother then water. When I was completely envelop in the substance the table didn't stop sinking until I was at least 2 feet under. The cushion had disappear, but in the substance I could only see shape of the people surrounding the tank of liquid.

When my body went numb and I began to feel light headed, even though the thing on my mouth fed me oxygen. It was also at this time when the pain began, 2 huge injection needles on either side of me; stab threw my skin letting out what every was inside of them. 1 on each side of my naked chest, and 1 on each of my thighs.

I lost concession.

Allen has been gone for a week, no one hasn't even spoken of him. It was like he never exited. If it wasn't for our memories, it would have probably been so, but the moans, some tears, and the few people who stop at Allen's room; that was impossible.

All of Allen's friends miss him, and wonder were he was now. We wanted him back no matter how mess up he was.

I awoke on a hard bed, my body was extremely sore. I was now in a dark cell, were the only light shine threw the little bars on the door. When someone knock on the door; I lift myself against the wall. My innocent was wrap in one of Lvellie binding.

Komui walk in with a tray in his hand, and a injection on top. I try to push myself farther against the wall. "It ok Allen, it just a shot, once you take it you can go back on being an exorcist." Komui look exhausted as he made his way towards me, sitting on the hard bed he grab my right arm. Rubbing a alcohol pad on my arm before the needle sung in.

Once it was done Komui left without putting Band-Aid on my wound.

And before my mind became consume by the new drug, I had one more thought that was truly my own.

"_**I'm will am a puppet to them."**___

This was short and almost had no point, but I still hope you continue reading I promise I will get better.

Thanks for reading J


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 4: Rescue

I rock my feet back in forth as I lean across the table staring at Tyki; while he was doing something so not interesting.

Putting his news paper down on his lap; Tyki finally looks at me. "What do you want Road?" Tyki ask me with a bored tone.

I giggle even though the matter I was going to speak about was serious.

"I want us to go save Allen, those exorcist are doing something strange to him." I said staring at Tyki more intently. I was truly worry about Allen

Allen had look so distressed the last time I saw him. If I wasn't for that stupid long hair exorcist Allen would have been safe now.

"I agree, but the boy is a little unstable." Tyki said rubbing his wounds that Allen had given him. " I don't know what happen back there, but the boy just suddenly became demonic, he even kill some humans." I close my eyes, whatever the exorcist were doing to Allen was sick.

"So when do we leave?" I ask sweetly. Tyki stare at me for a minute.

"I guess now is good."

It been a mouth since Allen has return to his normal life, but the only thing out of place in this norm. was him. He didn't speak, smile, or hold any emotions at all. He was worst with this drug, then the last drug he took. His eyes were no longer the usually bluish and silver color, they were now just black; the way they were when Allen lost it.

Allen was even worse then Link as well. The only think Allen reacted to was orders from my brother or Lvellier. .

I felt sad that I couldn't do anything to help poor Allen.

Allen even ate less, and so he has become much thinner then usual. Jerry and I tried to forces Allen to eat more but he doesn't even response.

Though Links still follow him around, but not 24/7 any more. We barely see Link now a days.

In everything that was wrong with Allen, and the fact I try my hardest to help him, and that I love and care for him. Was the fact I couldn't stop myself from flinch every time Allen looks my way. Even though Allen show no emotions I knew he was hurt and sadden by it.

We were on our way to the first mission we had since Allen went always. Allen sat by the window, staring out side window all he saw was a sunny day, not paying the other in the train compartment any attention.

Lavi tried to enter him in conversation, but it didn't work. Allen didn't even response to the nickname Beansprout. Even Kanda seem annoyed by it.

We arrive in the small town near the mountain 2 days later. After the train ride we had caught a ride in the back of a hay cart.

On the first day we destroy all the Akuma in the area. Allen had spotted them out as soon as we enter town. It was the first time I heard him talk since he come back. But the strangest thing was that Allen didn't even go near a akuma letting us handle the fighting.

A week later we had arrive back at the Black Order. Allen had disappear off to his room were he spends most of his day.

I had also went my own away leaving Lavi and Kanda to themselves, and going to visit my brother.

"Brother." I called entering my brothers office's. I was glad he was alone.

"Yes my darling Lenalee." Brother some how look even more tired then the last I saw him.

"It about Allen." I said. I watch my brother's face darkened in sorrow.

"Well Lenalee I did what you ask me to do… I ask them if they could take Allen off the drug there answer was… when… Allen get off the drug… it will be the same time he is… sentences to death." Komui said.

I was frozen in shock. "you can't…"

"It not up to me Lenalee." Komui said trying to convince me, he seem so sadden by his own words.

I was still in shock when a alarm when off telling us we were being attack. A man then slam threw my brother's offices.

" We're being attack in the science department… they also got Allen." The man said in a rush.

I unfroze from my shock state and ran out of my brother offices and to the sciences department.

Entering the huge room I spotted Allen, Tyki Mikk was holding him, while Kanda attack him. There was only a few akumas which were being destroy by other exorcist.

When Tyki drop Allen I ran, jump up and caught him. I was shock on how light he felt in my arms. I then flip and land on the ground safely.

"Lenalee… please… let me go." I heard Allen said his voice so soft, no it was weak. Looking down at him he seem so sickly when he was this close. Tears began to fall from my eyes. "Pleases I do not want to be a doll anymore." Allen voice seem to have to fight it way out.

More tears fell from my eyes.

"So are you going to give him to me." Looking up Road stood in front of me looking annoyed.

More tears that I couldn't even stop flowed down my eyes as I nodded my head in agreement. Road did not hesitate in taking Allen from me. A second later one of her doors appear and she and Allen disappear.

I fell to my knees and burst out crying.

Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end. I don't even know how this story ended it was suppose to be much longer. So I might make another one. J

Sorry that this sounds a little rush as well. :'(


End file.
